talk show
by CadenGoff
Summary: talk show drop a question and l will have the Freelancers, Reds, Blues, RWBYs, Space pirates, or insturrestionsts answer. okay I need reviews with your questions you can review as a guest so hurry up and ask questions
1. Chapter 1

Me: Get ready.

Wolf: Wait Caden

Me(Caden): What Wolf

Wolf: The reds, blues, and freelancers are here but shouldn't we wait for the RWBY people

Me: I see your point so yeah

2 hours later

Me: Okay now that everyone is here I would like to explain some-(BOOM)

Me: Goddammit.

Yang: Uh what was that?

Me: Wolf please check out that noise.

Tucker: Bow chicka bow wow.

Me: I didn't say any thing like that.

Tucker: Uh yeah you did.

(Wolf comes back)

Wolf: Aparently Nora and South Dakota got into a fight.

Me: I hate this job already.

Wolf: Explain to me how I agreed to this again.

Me: Because you said you wanted to make some more lien.

Wolf: Shouldn't you do something before we die.

Me: (Walks to microphone) Attention everyone (they all start listening) Okay well first things first I would like to introduce myself. My name is Caden and this is my OC Wolf.

Wolf: Yo.

Me: Okay well now that that's over this is the RvB/RWBY talk show.

Maine: (hisses)

Me: Yes.

Torchwick: What did he- (Notices Wolf behind me) Oh crap.

Ruby: Why is Torchwick here?

Me: Well for starters Wolf talked me into it and because he was in the first episode.

Ruby: Oh

Blake: But we can't harm him can we?

Me: You guys can't but I sorta promised Wolf he could beat the crap out him.

Weiss: Wolf as in Wolf Shinigami?

Wolf: Yeah.

Weiss: You're as good as dead.

Washington: Hold up you said you are paying us 200 credits per hour.

Me: yeah.

Texas: hey why is that weird dude trying to open the door? (points to Torchwick)

Me: Torchwick may have killed his Step Mother and father in cold blood then cut his ears and tail off then sliced his left eye to blind him.

York: That's cold.

Torchwick: It was worth it.

Me: Okay heres the bottom line we are doing a talk show viewers will submit questions and we will answer them but no politctial questions, no 18and up questions,

no- (Boom) (Wolf watches as Weiss's glyph fails and she hits the ground hard) fighting. Why do I even bother?

Wolf: ( notices RBY getting out there weapons) Bring it.

Me: That's it everyone stop (everyone looks at me).

Wolf: ( notices Neo) Neo I saved you a seat.

Yang: Why is she here?

Me: Wolf and Neo are dating. Okay so lets introduce ourselves.

Ruby: I'm Ruby Rose 15 years old and I want to be a huntress.

Me: that's great but Wolf should go first since I sorta promised him he could beat Torchwick to near death.

Wolf: My name is Wolf, I'm a Wolf Faunus, Torchwick killed my family which gave me MPD, I joined project new world which is like Remenat's project freelancer became the deadliest soldier which we fought Schnee's, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and the White fang. I also killed Weiss' uncle. Uh what else wait Neo is my girlfriend.

Me: Did you have to include the part about Weiss' uncle?

Wolf: Of course.

Me: Weiss you're up.

Weiss: Hello peasents I am Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee family and I hate Wolf Shinigami.

Me: Blake.

Blake: I'm Blake Belladonna a cat Faunus and I was part of the White Fang.

Me: Yang.

Yang: I am Yang Xaio Long, Ruby's half sister.

Wolf: Damn.

Me: I told you once-

Yang: I wasn't done.

Me: Sorry.

Yang: If you're a guy no dating my sis unless I say so (Looks at Tucker).

Tucker: Hey I'm not saying or doing any thing.

Me: Jaune.

Jaune: I'm Jaune Arc, and I'm a hunter in training.

Me: Nora.

Nora: I'm Nora Valkiyre and I have a grenade launching hammer.

Me: Pyrrha.

Pyrrah: I'm Pyrrah Nikos and I won the Mistral tourment 3 times in a row.

Wolf: I'm also wanted everywhere but Vale.

Me: Goddammit. Ren.

Ren: I'm Lie Ren and I have been friends with Nora for a long time.

Me: Torchwick.

Torchwick: As you may have heard I killed Wolf's family and maimed him.

Me: Wolf go ahead.

Wolf: (Pulls his cursed katana only he can use) With pleasure.

Tucker: Bow chicka bow wow.

Me: Okay so tonight only Tucker, Wash, Tex, South, Sarge, Maine, and York made it so let's introduce them.

Tucker: Hey what's up ladies i'm Tucker and I have a sword only I can use.

Me: Wait I almost depending if I ship it I will include ships. Wash.

Wash: I'm agent Washington of project Freelancer and I lead the blue team.

Me: Tex

Tex: I'm agent Texas of project freelancer and I'm the number one agent.

Me: South.

South: I'm agent South Dakota of project freelancer and I hate everything.

Me: Sarge.

Sarge: I'm Sarge the leader of red team.

Me: Maine.

Maine: (hisses)

Me: Okay York.

York: I'm agent New York of project freelancer and I am the best locksmith there is.

Me: Okay well, Neo I almost forgot.

Neo: (does sign laugange)

Me: Alright.

A/N contest figure out what Neo and Maine said. chapter 1 at 11:55 you guys should be thinking me


	2. Chapter 2

Me: We're back.

Wolf: Ah yes and we have answers to questions.

Red Demo Guy: Can I shot him (Points to York).

Me: Wolf go ahead.

Wolf: Yay (slices the demo guy with his claws).

Ruby: That was mean.

Weiss: He's no better than the freelancers or terrorists.

Wolf: Hey I didn't shot an unarmed man wait I clawed one.

Me: Okay first set of questions come from the survier and the fire York do you love Carolina?

York:(sees Carolina getting a SMG) Uh D what's the chance of me surviving?

Delta: 0% chance agent York.

York: Yes (runs dodging bullets).

Wolf: Can I get some questions please?

Weiss: Yes waste your time on this animal.

Me: Uh Weiss.

Weiss: Yes?

Me: I suggest you run. (points to Wolfs good right eye notices it is blood red) Yeah you just pissed him off.

Weiss: How bad did I?

Me: Uh the only time I seen him that mad is when someone mentions his parents.

Weiss: You said they were dead who raised him?

Me: Well a viewer can send that question in.

Wolf: YOU WILL DIE. (tries to slice her in half with katana)

Neo: (blocks with her umbrella goes over hugs Wolf until he calms down)

Yang: I thought I had anger issues.

Me: Yang can you punch Torchwick in the face?

Yang: sadly not until he attacks me.

Torchwick: Yeah (notices Wolf's eye turning red) ah crap.

Me: Lastly Tucker where's your kid?

Tucker: Working out everything with his homeplanet.

Me: Okay so last set is from Mr. Green37. Red Demo Guy What the fuck happened to you, are you alive, and do you know you have to robo arms?

Demo Guy: I got thrown into the water, I don't even know, and yes I do.

Me: Connie do you support Wash/CT?

Connie: Yes.

Wash: Really?

CT: Yes Wash.

Wash: OK.

Me: Velvet and Ruby can we see you in Chibi form?

Velvet:(shyly) No.

Ruby: Yes (turns into Chibi from)

Me: Wow. and Coco he has nothing you're attitude and looks speak for themselves, and your fighting skills are amazing. Well I think this it. Bye.

(after the show)

Wolf: You MOTHER FUCKER

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Me: Don't for get ask for RWBY ships and if I ship it it will be in the story


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back. (pray by Jeff Williams starts playing) Where did that come from?

Wolf: Sorry.

Me: Well welcome to episode 3 of our talk show.

Everyone: Cool.

Me: Okay so the first set is form the survier and the fighter. Nora waffles or pancakes?

Nora: PANCAKES FOREEVER!

Me: Okay Tex can you punch Torchwick? He will give you a thousand bucks.

Tex: Done. (Punches Torchwick in the balls)

Me: Wolf how did you meet Neo?

Yang: That's what I wanted to know.

Most of them: Yeah sure.

Wolf: (pulls out remote brings down projector screen and it starts playing) (We see Wolf enter Junior's night club)

Video Wolf: Where is Torchwick? (The we will rock you nUon remix starts to play)

Junior on video: Why should I tell you?

VWolf: Cause I'm about to kill you. (sees Junior's men coming at him, pulls two SMGs out and starts firing into them, runs out of ammo, pulls out halo spike gernnades and starts throwing, runs out of those, starts using his hands to kill, maim, and injure them, more keep coming and go down, Wolf bites out a mans throat, Neo and Torchwick come out)

Video Torchwick: Die. (raises his cane fires a rocket which Wolf ducks)

VWolf: Idiot. (tries to throw a frag at Torchwick but it's blocked by Neo)

VNeo:...

VWolf: Well crap.

VTorchwick: Neo take this some place else.

VNeo:... (Neo charges and grabs Wolfs throat and teleports him and her to forever fall and they battle it out with Wolf being overwhelmed, Neo pins him and raises sword to his throat)

VWolf: Well at least I'm being killed by a hot girl.

VNeo: (loses focus, Wolf takes his chance and spins around punching her in the head knocking her out, Wolf grabs her and pulls his knife and holds it to her throat, eyes shift back to emrald green and puts knife away, grabs Neo's hands and pulls them behind tree ties them together and waits for Neo to wake up, Neo wakes up and tries to move, feels hands and makes the most suprising noise ever) Please let me go.

VWolf: You can talk.

VNeo: Yes but I normally don't talk cause I hate those idiots.

VWolf: Well you could join me.

VNeo: What?

VWolf: Torchwick just uses you I won't.

VNeo: Wait you use me.

VWolf: No.

VNeo: So will you untie my hands.

VWolf: sure. (slices off the rope)

VNeo: ( grabs him and tries to stab him)

VWolf: (turns out to be illusion and breaks)

VNeo: Huh?

VWolf: (comes up behind her and spins her to face him)

VNeo: (figuring he won't expect it kisses him on the lips, Wolf kisses back, Neo lets go) Okay let's go.

VWolf: So,girlfriend or you leaving me?

VNeo: Girlfriend, come on I'm done with Torchwick.

Wolf: (turns off screen) That answer everyone's question.

Me: (smirks)

Everyone: Yes.

Me: Next question is Grif who do you hate more Sarge or Tex?

Grif: Tex, she keeps punching me in the balls.

Me: next set is from 37 (confused face) Wolf he says he's sorry for how rude he was to you while complemting Coco? Oh wait sorry man that outburst from Wolf wasn't about you. (brings down projector screen plays)

VTucker: Your name is Neo right well how about if I order you instead of icecream?

VWolf: You MOTHER FUCKER (Summons three bolts of lightning each hitting Tucker)

Everyone: Ouch.

Wolf: That FUCKER deserved it.

Me: Cinder if you could work with these Villans, Edward Wade, Redd White, Phillipe Loren, and Colonel Volgin would you?

Cinder: No I would have to share the winnings. Yet if he was evil I would work with Wolf.

Me: Yeah cause you made four clones of him and he killed them all.

Wolf: Actually if I get to kill Torchwick I would.

Cinder: sadly I need him.

Me: Cardin WTF is wrong with you? Oh he wants to kick your ass well hang on.

Cardin: Those Faunus should all be Six feet under.

Wolf: (pulls his 45. pistol) say that again.

Cardin: All Faunus should be dead.

Wolf: (pulls Cardin and shoves 45. to his right shoulder and pulls trigger) You have about 10 minutes till you bleed out.

Me: Ruby can you make a AR/ sword weapon for him?

Cardin: Help (runs out to hospital)

Ruby: Sure but how are you going to get?

Me: Well they should describe themselves because they will appear as cohosts next episode.

Everyone: Wow!

Me: Velvet are you and Yatsu a thing?

Velvet: (face is red) yes.

Me: Oh. Wolf 50 bucks now.

Everyone but Wolf and me: Why do you keep betting money against your creator?

Wolf:.. I don't have an answer.

Neo: ( walks over and sits on his lap) That's fine I still love you.

Me: Okay Innie sniper, North and Tucker why don't you guys make a squad and add Lawrence Mundy and become the most feared men in the known universe?

Tucker, North, and Innie Sniper: Sure.

Wolf: I'm already feared in the known and unknown universe.

Tucker: Dang it.

Me: That's it for today.

After the show

Neo: Wolf I'm tired sing to me.

Wolf: Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold. (Neos asleep)

Me: Wow Wolf your siging voice was good.

Ruby: Where did you hear that.

Wolf: Before my mom left my dad she would sing me to sleep to it, my mom left me when I was two, dad remarried then he and my step mom were killed when I was 5 and if you want to know who raised me send in that question and keep guessing who my mother was or send it in and I will answer that.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: (walks in and sees Wolf and Neo asleep Neo's head on Wolf's chest) Well at least they have clothes on. (notices beowolve) How the heck did that get in here?

Wolf: Eclipse heel.

Me: So you're up?

Wolf: Yeah Neo's still asleep though.

Neo: Who's asleep?

Wolf: Well now that you're up come on.

Me: I thought I sent you to Rome last night.

Wolf: Remember time moves faster here than it does on Earth we were there for a week. (turns bed into couch)

Me: That looks comfy.

Wolf: It's Neo's and mine back off.

Me: Fine.

Wolf: That's what I thought. (lays on the couch Neo laughs and lays down on top of Wolf)

Me: Ok we are starting and now may I present the survier and the fighter. ( A guy brown hair about 5'7 walks in)

the survier and the fighter: Now that I'm a cohost this should be fun.

Me: To start this show i'll let him ask his questions.

the survier and the fighter: Ok Simmons how much do you hate Grimmons fanfics?

Simmions: I FUCKING HATE THOSE.

the survier and the fighter: Ok man calm down. Carolina since I asked York do you love York?

Carolina: Yes, I give up on being better than Tex.

Tex: Uh I'm dead so that makes you better than me.

the survier and the fighter: Director is Carolina your daughter.

Director: Yes she is.

the survier and the fighter: Blake do you like dogs?

Blake: No I don't.

Ruby: What if I was a dog Faunus, you wouldn't like me.

Blake: What are you saying?

Ruby: Just asking a question.

Blake: I guess I could tolerate you.

the survier and the fighter: Well who's next?

Me: 37's set. First statement well Sarge is the new president by majoratiy vote. Okay First question is Roman why are you such a racist?

Roman: I have no idea what you mean?

Wolf: I think it's because of what you did to me.

Roman: Cause I just care about money.

Me: Meh.

the survier and the fighter: When did the beowolve get in here?

Everyone but Wolf, Neo, and Me: Beowolve ah crap.

Wolf: (still with Neo on him) Eclipse heel. (the beowolve listens) It's Neo's and I's pet.

Yang: How old are you?

Wolf: Neo and I are both 18 since last week.

the survier and the fighter: That's cool.

Me: Ok now back to the questions. Wolf shoot Cardin.

Wolf: He's in the hospital hopefully dieing but (Neo glares at him) I mean he should be fine but it depends if he really makes me mad.

Me: Okay now Yang can we see your hair in a pony tail?

Yang: (with red eyes) No I don't have my hair in a pony tail for a reason.

Wolf: Calm down.

Me: Velvet he wants to know if your adorableness knows no bounds?

Roman: Yeah at ugly.

Wolf: Eclipse attack.

Roman: Please forgive me.

Velvet: n-n-no it doesn't.

Ruby: Torchwick got away.

Wolf: Eclipse track him and maul him.

After the show

Wolf: I love you Neo.

Neo: come on let's go to a restaurant.

Me: Don't forget you can review as a guest and if I get enough questions I will do another chapter today.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: We are back for a two episode special.

Neo: This is the best talk show. (notices me in Spartan 4 armor) What's with the armor? (notices every male has on Spartan 4 armor except Wolf) You know what I don't want to know.

Wolf: (grabs Neo and kisses her)

Me: Well we are starting.

the survier and the fighter: Wolf if you had a million dollars what would you do?

Wolf: Probably use it to keep Neo happy.

Me: Respectable.

the survier and the fighter: Nora if you could have any of these three powers what would it be? Flight, Strength, or the power to make pancakes appear out of thin air?

Nora: PANCAKES OUT OF THIN AIR!

the survier and the fighter: Neo what is your favorite thing to do and what kind of ice cream is your favorite?

Neo: My favorite thing to do would have to be keeping Wolf in line.

Simmons: (looks at Wolf) You're so whipped.

Wolf: At least I'm not a virgin.

Tucker: Does she taste like ice cream?

Wolf: That's for me to know and you to never find out.

Neo: (looks at Wolf pissed) What was that sweetheart (eyes are sliver and blood red)

Wolf: N-n-nothing honey.

the survier and the fighter: Tucker have you ever had a girlfriend because I think your BSing it?

Tucker: Of course I have.

Tex: My BS meter is going off.

Grif: I knew it.

Tucker: STFU I fucked your sister.

Me: Okay now 37's set. Ren he wants to see your reaction after completeing Sonic 06.

Nora: Ren already did that and was shocked.

Me: Uh guys turn up the shields on your armor to 4.0 the normal shielding (we all do) he wants to see the girls in a swimsuit contest.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM SCREAMS OF PAIN**

Me: ouch. To Malcom Hargrove FUCK YOU. Now to South Dakota a present.

South: Wow (opens it turns out to be marionette form FNAF2) Oh shit.

Me: To the white fang members if you could release a virus that would kill all humans and half breeds in a second, would you do it?

Adam: Yes but we can't get our hands to one.

Me: Damn that's cold. well that's it for tonight.

After the show

Yang: (to Wolf) when will you propose to Neo?

Wolf: In the next episode probably.

Ruby: You should go for it.


	6. Chapter 6 wedding bells ringing

Me: we are back.

Wolf: Episode six.

Neo: Of the RWBY/RvB talk show.

the survier and the fighter: Wolf are you ever going to propose to Neo?

Wolf: Yes, cause she basically owned me for a few weeks.

Yang: How?

Wolf: Mini coma. When I woke up it turns out she brought me to Torchwick, and started to tortue me by sliceing me on the shoulder, stabbing me in the leg.

Neo: I threw water on the wounds and it slowed down his wounds cauterizing itself.

Wolf: Till I had enough and I broke out of the cell Neo had wrote down stuff she learned about me.

Neo: We cornered him near his weapons and he grabbed his katana, knife, and pistol and he started fighting about most of the 40 guards. Using hand-to-hand combat. Then Emerald, Mercury, and I arrived and he started using illusions and teleporting to beat us he teleported in front of me grabbed my throat and teleported him and me to a beach when I tried to grab my parasol he broke my arm.

Tucker: So he's abuseive.

Neo: No cause he warned me that next time he was gonna break my left arm if I tried stabbing him and then he healed my right arm.

Wolf: Then we became a two person hunter team.

Ozpin: We put Wolf up against 200 Atlas knight androids. But he won.

Wolf: That was fun.

the survier and the fighter: Neo if Wolf proposed would you say yes.

Neo: I'm tried of waiting so yes I would.

Wolf: Okay I'll hurry up.

Neo: You better.

Tucker: Someone's in trouble.

Wolf: (pulls pistol BOOM BOOM BOOM) Bitch.

the survier and the fighter: Church have you ever tried to kill Caboose?

Church: Of course I have, he moves every time I get near him.

the survier and the fighter: Tucker who do you think is hotter, Yang, Nora, or Carolina?

Tucker: Yang.

Yang: (punching Tucker repeatedly in the balls) You perverted bitch.

Tucker: OW OW OW.

Me: Okay now 37's set. Adam since you're willing to sell your soul go die. Coco how is your handbag able to turn into a minigun?

Coco: I'll never tell.

Me: Aw I was wanting to know. Mercury how do you not get knocked off balance with your shotgun grieves?

Mercury: Because I practice with them a lot.

Me: Pyrrah Would you like to go on a hyper rampage of destruction on his tamed goliath?

Pyrrah: No sorry.

Me: Well the note also says if anyone wants to go with him to Atlas. Ozpin why do you drink so much coffee?

Ozpin: What if I told you coffee keeps me alive.

Me: Okay, Huh.

(The BC grunts flags are thrown in the center of our room.)

Wolf: I got this (stands up and throws off jacket and his weapons.)

The red zealot: The flags are here kill them. (they have so many OP guns and then one brings out a mini composer and one brings out a Covenant glassing beam, and one a mini MAC gun)

(Play the We will rock you dubstep remix.)

(they charge at Wolf he punches two away)

One starts firing the SAW at him he ducks it and hits the grunt in the helmet)

(Wolf gets hit by composer and starts to charge)

(He jumps over the grunt letting the grunt with the glassing cannon glass his ally.)

(Wolf does a hand signal to Neo and they start attacking together and sliceing the grunts)

(the redzealot with the mini MAC gun starts firing at Wolf and he ducks and gives the zealot a kick to the side of the head killing him and Wolf grins)

(Wolf Grabs a machine gun turret and starts shoting the grunt with the glassing cannon and it's over)

Me: Wow now that's amazing.

(Wolf and Neo goes to the center of the room and Wolf gets on one knee)

Wolf: Neo Polita will you marry me?

Neo: Yes Wolf I will. (hugs and kisses Wolf)

Me: Drinks on me.


	7. Chapter 7 show parties and the wedding

Me: We are back for a 4 episode tie in the show, Wolf's party, Neo's party and the wedding.

Wolf: (has Neo sitting with him) This is gonna be great.

Me: To start the survier and the fighter questions only go to the happy couple.

the survier and the fighter: Wolf do you like kids?

Wolf:...

the survier and the fighter: Really?

Wolf: Yes I do, I'm just messing with you guys.

the survier and the fighter: Would you let Donut help with the wedding planning?

Wolf: If Neo says yes may as well.

Simmons: I'm confused in your little arrangement does she outrank you?

Sarge: Simmons it's clear she outranks him.

Wolf: Ha ha that's only when we aren't fighting enemies, when we do that I'm in charge.

the survier and the fighter: Would you rather live on Earth or Remenet?

Wolf: Until I get rid of Torchwick I live on Remenet. That and my semblance takes a lot of aura to control it and we barely have aura on Earth.

the survier and the fighter: Neo do you like kids?

Neo: Yes I do.

the survier and the fighter: What do you plan on doing after getting married?

Neo: Help Wolf finish Torchwick than I want to settle down.

the survier and the fighter: Will your family attend the wedding?

Neo: My family and I had a falling out years ago.

Wolf: I'm sorry.

Me: 37's set. Oh wow, Congratulations to the lucky couple he will handle the cake and strippers for the guys.

Neo: Wolf.

Wolf: Of course I'm not messing with the strippers.

Neo: You better not.

Me: Sarge while you and Grif don't see eye-to-eye would you say that your at least friends?

Sarge: Never.

Me: Okay. Tucker he respects you.

Tucker: At least someone respects me.

Me: To the Innies he is leading a rebellion against the galatic empire, do you want to help with the rebellion?

Innie leader: Of course we do.

Me: Oh and one last thing for Wolf, he dares you to wear pink until Neo and you are married. He says you can kill him but he will just come back by the way. (everyone snickers)

Wolf: I'll do it, Donut been in pink since season one.

After the show.

At Wolf's party

York: Come on Wolf it's gonna be fun.

Wolf: What's gonna be fun?

Wash: Just play a round of pool with York, North, and Me.

(they start playing)

30 mins later

(Wolf makes his last shot making Wash and him the winners)

Wolf: Nice try but I spent a lot of time in project new world playing pool.

York: Wow you're pretty good.

Wolf: Yeah I know.

Wash: Just slow it down when you want to have kids though.

Wolf: When did this become a lecture?

North: We know you like kids just slow it down.

Wolf: Oh god.

Owner: I hate to tell you guys but were closing for the night.

Wolf: That's fine.

2 hours ago Neo POV

Neo: What do you mean Wolf and I should slow it down?

Doc Grey: I'm just saying take it slow and you will have a better marriage.

Yang: Neo, she's a doctor, you knew that right.

Neo: (looks down ashamed) Yeah but I'm trying to make up for bringing him to Torchwick from the Beacon inframiry.

Yang: I've been meaning to ask he mumbled something about you coming to him and sliceing his arm only to treat his wound.

Neo: I may have bit his shoulder but he never told anyone though did he?

Yang: Neo he was protecting you from us.

Neo: I feel so bad now.

Coco: Well now you can make it up to him.

Neo: Yeah I can.

Goodwitch: girls I'm sorry but you have a big day tomarrow so the parties over.

Neo: Alright. (goes to her room and snuggles up to Wolf) How'd you beat me here?

Wolf: Teleporting has it's ups and downs.

The next day

Pastor: Do you Wolf Shinigami take Neo Polita as your lawfully wedded wife?

Wolf: I do.

Pastor: And do you Neo Polita take Wolf Shinigami as your lawfully wedded husband?

Neo: I do.

Pastor: You may now kiss the bride. (Wolf and Neo share a long kiss as everyone cheers)

Me: (crying) He grew up so fast.

Sarge: Ah quit your crying.

Me: Yeah but he finally won and beat his sad life.

Wolf: (In a charcoal suit with a black tie) I love you.

Neo: (In a dress that resembles her normal outfit) I know.

(At the party we are all shocked at the size of 37's cake)

Wolf: (similes, cuts a slice and taps Neo's shoulder, she turns around and he gives her the cake) It should be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: We are back for another episode.

Wolf: (has Neo sitting with him holding her) Yeah we are.

Me: Plus at the end I got an idea Wolf will face the Meta.

Every RvB character there: WTF?

Meta: (hisses)

Wolf: This will be fun.

the survier and the fighter: this for everyone how was the wedding?

Everyone minus Torchwick: Great.

Torchwick: Damn I was gonna ruin it.

Wolf: (pulls Tex's wedding gift to him bottomless clip SMGs) Care to say more Torchwick.

Roman: Never mind.

Wolf: (puts SMGs away) That's what I thought.

the survier and the fighter: Pyrrha have you ever lost a fight?

Pyrrha: Yes I have.

the survier and the fighter: To who?

Pyrrha: To Wolf.

Wolf: It was JNPR as a whole and I beat them all.

Me: Yeah you nearly killed Jaune.

Wolf: Before that training fight I had only fought to kill.

the survier and the fighter: Wash what shipping do hate the most?

Wash: WashxTucker.

the survier and the fighter: CT aren't you dead?

CT: Well those of us who were dead were brought back by Caden.

the survier and the fighter: Oh.

Me: 37's set. Wolf he says you and Neo are lucky.

Wolf: I know we are.

Me: So Tucker how was the strippers?

Tucker: I think I might have got one knocked up.

Wolf: Oh real nice. (feels Neo's hand on his shoulder) Sorry.

Neo: That's fine.

Me: Church if you and Tex were human would you have children?

Church: She'd just stick them with me.

Me: Innie Brute could you throw a building?

Wolf: Hold up 37 has been asking a lot of questions regarding children.

Neo: So maybe he wants to know if we intend to have children?

Wolf: Then yeah.

Innie Brute: Yeah I could.

Me: Cinder he wants to know if you would ever enter a beauty contest?

Cinder: (looks upset) Of course you fool. (fires a fireball at me)

Wolf: Oh no you don't. (uses black flames to block it)

Cinder: Black flames huh?

Wolf: That's the color of my aura.

Me: 37 wants to see Cinder and Coco wrestle in nothing but bikinis (dodges bullets and flames, grabs remote and throws them into pit and seeing they have no other option they start wrestleing with Coco winning.)

Me: Now for the main event, no weapons, just hand-to-hand combat. Wolf VS. Meta.

(arena comes out and they start fighting with the meta gaining the upper hand. He's chocking Wolf when Wolf kicks him in the gut then kicks the Meta in the side of the leg and starts punching the Meta's helmet and throws him away. Meta picks up a chair and knocks Wolf to the ground and starts beating him. Wolf punches the Meta and throws him off and kicks the Meta in the helmet knocking the Meta out)


	9. Chapter 9 season 2 begins

Me: We are back to start season 2.

Ruby: Yay!

Me: I didn't do a chapter yesterday cause I was real sick.

Yang: Ah.

Me: Don't worry.

Wyoming: (Runs in) Hide me.

Me: Why?

Wyoming: Torchwick hired me to kill someone but someone else was there.

Me: Did you kill your target?

Wyoming: Wounded my target mate.

?: Wyoming, Wyoming, Wyoming!

Wash: Who the hell were you trying to kill?

Wyoming: Some ice cream girl.

Me: Oh shit.

Wolf: (punches door down) Wyoming I found you.

Me: (handing Wyoming papers) Is she okay?

Wolf: She'll be in the hospital. Wait are you letting him on the show?

Wyoming: Ha take that mate.

Me: No those were papers saying i'm not responsible for his injuries.

Wolf: (beating the shit outta Wyoming) How do you think Neo felt when you shot her?

Wyoming: Please don't kill me.

Wolf: Bah you're not worth killing.

Me: Alright so to begin I got a question from a guest on the 16th that popped up today so sorry for the wait. The question was Caboose how strong are you and care to demonstrate it by punching Cardin or Torchwick or both?

Caboose: I'm pretty strong but Church said I shouldn't punch random people.

Me: the survier and the fighter your turn.

the survier and the fighter: South you a highly trained soldier got stopped by a simple minded idiot. How did it feel?

South: Just shut up.

the survier and the fighter: Meh. Yang do think you could take Caboose in an arm wrestling match?

Yang: Of course. (She and Caboose have the battle Yang wins)

Me: You only won cause Caboose didn't know what he was doing.

the survier and the fighter: Wolf why don't you kill Torchwick right now?

Wolf: One word, Murder.

the survier and the fighter: Tex I bet you can't beat Yang in a fist fight winner I will pay two thousand bucks.

Tex: I can.

Me: We will settle it after the show. Now 37's set, first off he asks for forgiveness for the bikini fight thing.

Coco and Cinder: We will hunt you down and kill you.

Me: Yeah they don't accept run while you have the chance since I'm the hos- Wait why are you lookin- Oh crap. (uses my own weapon a Viking axe that turns into a shotgun to beat them off) Okay Ruby and Velvet he wants to see you two having a face off to see who's more adorable?

(later it's down for me as the rest of the people voted it's tied)

Me: Ruby, sorry Velvet.

Velvet: That's alright.

Me: Weiss would you be willing to fight his upgraded giant armor with a new chainsaw sword and rocket launchers in it's new shield?

Weiss: Wolf would but sure.

Wolf: What would I fight?

Weiss: The upgraded giant armor.

Wolf: Sure smash it with my NEXT.

Me: Hey technecliy it's my NEXT. Anyway Sarge how's the presidency?

Sarge: It's great, tomorrow i'm making being a Grif illegal.

Me: That's alright?

Sarge: Of course it is.

Me: Alright Tex, Yang begin.

Two hours later

Me: Yang won after Tex decide to use one hand.

Tex: Damn it.

Make sure to review tomorrow a new cast member will arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: (In Viking clothes) Damn how did those beowolves come through the portal to Earth? (sheathes my Viking Axe/Shotgun)

?: Hey

Me: Ah glad you could make it.

Neo: Who's that? (pointing to the boy to my right he has wolf ears and white hair in the front, black on the right, pink on the left, and brown in the back with sliver lines everywhere and he has a wolf tail with a emerald green right eye and a pink left eye) Why does he look like a mix between Wolf and I?

Me: He's your son from the future.

Wolf: What?

?: I am father.

Wolf: What's your name my son?

?: Drax Shinigami.

Wolf: Yeah he is. (notices his sword)

Drax: I see you noticed dusk.

Wolf: You're my son but you use a gladius.

Drax: Yes.

Neo: (Similes notices the pink Shinigami crest on the back of his jacket) Well is Torchwick alive in your time?

Drax: He pushed Wolf over the edge years ago.

Wolf: How bad?

Drax: You just kept punching and punching him in the face.

Wolf: Oh. Can we start the questions.

Me: Oh yeah.

the survier and the fighter: Neo are you okay?

Neo: I'm fine I would be worse if Wolf wasn't there.

Wolf: Torchwick will die.

the survier and the fighter: Torchwick you're a jackass.

Cinder: He's more an idiot but I will agree with you.

Me: Wow and if you're wondering why I have a gate to hell right here don't worry. (pulls the right person from hell)

Cleave: Wolf.

Wolf: Cleave.

Drax: Wow.

Every RvB and RWBY character: SON OF A BITCH!

Cleave: (wielding his two six foot swords) Who am I fighting?

Me: Wolf's son Drax.

Cleave: Deal.

(Wolf and Cleave begin the battle)

Drax: Wohoo take that ya jerk (as he slices the rib's of Cleave)

Cleave: Damn Dog.

(they parry with Drax cutting one of Cleave's swords in half)

(Drax stabs him through the chest, jumps 10 feet back and points his sword at him)

Drax: Hell to the king (Black light comes out of Drax and it crushes Cleave)

Everyone one but Drax, me, Neo, and Wolf: SON OF A BITCH!

Me: Drax Shinigami everyone.

the survier and the fighter: Cardin why do you hate faunus so much?

Cardin: Cause they are an inferior subspecious.

Drax: Just STFU.

Wolf: Heh.

the survier and the fighter: Cinder why are you in the crime business?

Cinder: Cause I will rule the world.

Drax: Not in my time.

Cinder: Am I dead?

Drax: Can't tell cause it could affect the future.

Me: 37's set. Coco he's still sorry. If you need any help call him. Jaune kiss Pyrrah already she likes you the same way. Are you blind?

Jaune: I'm not blind.

Drax: Ugh I hate not getting to tell people stuff.

Me: Neptune demonstrate your coolness in an overly top way.

Neptune: Really bro really (turns and walks out door in the coolest way)

Me: I've seen better.

Neo: I'm feeling sick. (throws up)

Me: Doc Grey check her out.

Doc Grey: Uh Wolf, Caden, and Drax come out here.

Wolf: What is it?

Doc Grey: She's pregnant.

Me: (patting Wolf on the shoulder) Real good buddy.

Neo: (to every one) I'm pregnant.

Yang: Your lucky.

Me: Omega out of every RVB character who do you care for the most.

Omega: Tex.

Me: Cinder is there anyone you care about or are you an uncaring person?

Cinder: I care for my plans and that's about it.

Me: My friend who doesn't have a computer asked me some questions since I showed him this story. Am I gonna be doing any more NeonWolf stories? I'm planning one called Bloody info, vampire AU. Wolf is a slayer a person who hunts illegal vampires. Neo is a vampire informant who charges blood for information. for information you let the vampire suck you blood from you neck, wrist, or shoulder. Anywhere else says it's a romantic relationship. Wolf gives blood to Neo for info.

Drax: Yep.

Me: What? Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Yo we are back.

Drax: Wohoo.

Me: Alright so shall we begin?

Audiance: Yes.

Me: Alright.

the survier and the fighter: congrats to the couple.

Neo: (holding Wolf's hand while her other hand is around Drax's shoulder) Thank you.

Yang: You're so lucky that you and Wolf love each other.

Wolf: Thank you Yang.

the survier and the fighter: Drax am I famous in the future?

Drax: Oh yeah everyone is.

the survier and the fighter: Drinks are on me. Caden where did you get the portal to Hell?

Me: First off let's get something straight my real life name is Caden. Secondly that's part one of my two part semblance.

Ruby: That's impossible.

Me: Should be impossible but then again I shouldn't be in remnant.

Yang: Then how?

Me: Two dying hunters that gave me their semblances.

Blake: So you can pull people from Hell.

Me: Also Heaven.

Weiss: So you could bring back my uncle?

Wolf: I sent him to hell.

Weiss: Shut up I could take you in a fight.

Wolf: Really?

Me: Actually Wolf sent him to Purgatory.

Wolf: Never mind.

Weiss: PURGATORY!

Me: Yep.

Weiss: SONOVABITCH! (faints)

the survier and the fighter: Donut your armor is Pink not lightish red.

Donut: It's not pink are you color blind?

Me: Dude it's pink.

Donut: They are pink. (points to Neo and Drax) I'm lightish red.

Drax: Yeah I'm pink among sliver, brown, white, and Emerald green. Donut you're an asshole.

Donut: Uh (sees Wolf pull his sword)

Wolf: (In a motherly tone) You are pink Donut.

Donut: I am pink.

the survier and the fighter: Neo would you rather have a boy or girl?

Neo: I don't really care as long as they are like Drax.

Me: (whispering to Drax) Yeah it's going to be you as there first child.

Drax: Duh.

Me: Hey you're still my OC.

Wolf: So you're the first born son.

Drax: I'm you're only son. You will have two daughters.

Wolf: There names.

Drax: Second born Alice and third born Mikasa. I'm bringing them tomorrow.

Wolf: Oh.

Me: 37's set. First, congrats to the couple. Next Port 37 dares you to face Saxton Hale in a man off!

(Two hours later Port loses)

Me: Well after a not so shocking win from Saxton we will continue. Sister who is the best boyfriend you ever had?

Sister: Uh duh the ones who F me.

Wolf: Dumbass pervert. Drax you better not end up like that.

Drax: Don't worry I won't.

Me: To all you non OCs who's the strongest?

Everyone: I am.

Me: Neo is disaqulifed cause of pregnancy.

Neo: I'm sure I would.

Me: Yang beat Tex, You beat Yang, so yeah I think Neo's the strongest.

Drax: That's all for today.


	12. Chapter 12 season 2 is back

Me: We are back.

Wolf: Yeah we are.

Me: Okay so where to begin.

Wolf: Uh probably with the two new cast members.

Me: Yeah okay so we have Wolf's two daughters from the future, Now Welcome Alice and Mikasa Shinigami.

(Two girls come out one with pink hair in the front, brown on her left side, white on her right, and black in the back with sliver lines all the way through. She also has Wolf ears and a tail) (the other one has Pink on the left, Brown on the right, Sliver in the front, and White in the back, with black lines all the way through, also two Wolf ears and a Wolf tail)

Alice: (shes the first one I mentioned and is taller) Well Drax you weren't lying.

Mikasa: Yeah I'm amazed.

Drax: Ha ha I'm laughing.

Neo: So those are our children.

Me: Yep.

Wolf: Yes.

Me: Well let's begin.

the survier and the fighter: Drax how did you go back it time?

Drax: Time Machine.

the survier and the fighter: Oh. North how did you feel when South betrayed you and left you for dead?

North: It hurt.

the survier and the fighter: Adam if you and the other White Fang people run out of humans on remnant would you attack Earth?

Adam: Of course.

Wolf: Then you're dead.

Adam: Wolf how come you never joined the White Fang.

Wolf: You killed the huntress who raised me.

Adam: Ah Katia yes I remember her she taught you how to use your Katana.

Wolf: Don't talk about her.

Weiss: Who the heck is your mother.

Wolf: A goddess of Death.

Everyone: WTH!

Wolf: A Shinigami to be exact.

Me: Oh yeah.

Wolf: (puts dust around the room and puts blood in the middle of a circle) Hear me mother RISE.

(A beautiful woman appears)

Agata: Yes son.

Wolf: Mother.

Agata: Where is your adopted sister.

(two girls appear)

Taya: (Tall, slender, red hair with pink streaks) I'm here.

Azure: ( orange hair, tall, slender) What Wolf.

Wolf: Hey.

Me: from Mortis Timere, Ruby how fast are you?

Ruby: Uh Wolf would know.

Wolf: (sigh) 40 MPH.

Weiss: How do you know?

Wolf: I'm half as fast as Ruby.

Every one but Ruby, Taya, and Neo: How?

Wolf: New World.

Me: Ruby how were you not injured in the food fight.

Ruby: Luck.

Me: To anyone would you use highly expirmental Dust to win against a bunch of grim.

Half: Yes.

Half: No.

Wolf: There is another way.

Me: Yep.

Taya: How.

Wolf: I'll tell you later.

Me: From 37 Neo how many kids do you want to have?

Neo: No less than 4.

Me: Tex who is your favorite non human member of BG.

Tex: Shelia.

Me: Sarge who is your favorite blue.

Sarge: Tex.

Me: CT which free lancer were you closet to.

CT: Wash.

Me: Ruby can you make an OP weapon really quickly.

Ruby: 1-2 weeks.

Me: Dove are you a racist?

Dove: Against stupid Faunus.

Wolf: Say that again I dare you.

Dove: Humans are way better.

Wolf: (using the grif shot) die!

Me: that's all for tonight.


	13. Chapter 13 don't murder me i got it done

Me: We are back.

Wolf: hell yeah.

Me: Really?

Wolf: Yep.

Me: let's begin.

the survier and the fighter: Wolf have you meet my OC team WYLD?

Wolf: I don't know. sorry.

the survier and the fighter: Blake where's your mom and dad?

Blake: (pointing at Wolf) Ask him that?

Wolf: not my fault.

Blake: You used a grenade on them.

Wolf: How was I supposed to know that Adam would throw it back.

the survier and the fighter: Yang what's your grimm kill count?

Yang: Too large to count.

Me: based on what I saw about 301.

Yang: Okay smartass.

Me: Bitch.

Yang: What did you call me.

the survier and the fighter: Grif here are some oreos. (whispers to Simmons) The cream filling is actually tooth paste.

Grif: Bleh what the fuck.

Everyone but Grif: Ha ha ha.

Me: Grimkeepers set. Would I consider putting in an OC of his. Of course man. What the hell is with all these OP abilities. We have barely seen what Wolf can do. Ruby do you like Weiss ro-

Weiss: If you finish that I will cut your **** off.

Me: Alright never mind. Yang can you punch Tucker?

Yang: Not fucking yet.

Me: Wolf how's life been treating you since you meet Neo?

Wolf: Apart from RWBY attacking me cause of that it's great.

Me: W1ll3R's set Wolf how fast can you kill an ursa major?

Wolf: In about 5 seconds.

Taya: I knew Wolf was badass but not that badass.

Wolf: Well at least you're not using honorifics.

Taya: Still hard not to.

Me: Tucker how fast can you make any conversation into a bow chicka bow wow joke.

Tucker: 1 second.

Me: Liar. Oh he says we are really funny and great oh and Wolf go ahead gut Torchwick.

Torchwick: Oh no you don't (points cane at Neo with her baby)

Wolf: Aura overdrive. (black Aura covers him making his eyes go red)

Torchwick: (dropping his cane) that's impossible.

Weiss: Who the hell is his stepmother.

Me: Katia Lunar.

Weiss: Impossible her adopted son was sweet and nice.

Me: Say what you want it won't change the truth.

Wolf: Finally.

(Torchwick is in two his guts everywhere)

Me: Gremm how's beacon so far.

Gremm: Great.

Me: Everyone what's your opoinion on Gremm?

Weiss: Meh.

Wolf: He's cool.

Me: Wolf how do you feel about Taya?

Wolf: Shes cool. Reminding me where's team CRDL?

Taya: Please Wolf they won't do it again.

Wolf: I'm done with their bullshit they could have killed you.

Taya: Yeah.

Wolf: If you want to know what they did it will be in the next chapter of Wolf's tale.

Me: Neo he wants to see you baby your child.

Neo: (babying baby Drax)

Everyone: Cute.

Azure: (putting arm on Taya) Your brothers awesome you know that cutie?

Taya: (turning red) Yes and don't call me that in public.

Azure: Alright.

Me: All RVB why are you so awesome.

All Rvb: Cause we are.

Me: Here's pancakes and cookies for everyone. Now 37's set. Insurrectionists do you regret working for Hargrove.

Insurrectionists: Nah.

Me: Blake Is ninjas of love porn?

Blake: You'll never know.

Taya: Trust me it is.

Blake: How old are you?

Taya: just turned 17.

Blake: When did you read it?

Taya: A few days after CRDL got ahold of me. Azure made me read it.

Azure: It's all fine.

Blake: Next time you'll regret it.

Me: BCC the WF stole your flags.

BCC: To war.

Me: To Velvet can he have a hug.

Velvet: Sure.

Wolf: That's all the time we have today.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating talk show but one of my friends got killed in a car crash last night but I will update eventually


	15. Chapter 15

Me: we are back.

Wolf: took ha long enough.

Sapphire Torchwick: Father was mine to kill.

Wolf : Get in line.

Sapphire: for what it's worth thanks.

Me: let's start with 37's questions. Dam know I have to spend a night with Freedy F u all. Ruby would you fight Dr. Egg man in his robot.

Ruby: nope.

Me: Neo are insecure about your height?

Neo: No (similes at Wolf)

Wolf: (red face) ha ha.

Me: Church go at him but if you beat him you have to face me.

Church: Yeah, yeah.

Me: Sarge who is in your cab-

Sarge: Me.

Me: Okay? Moving on Survier and the fighter.

Survier and the fighter: Simmons Star wars or Star Trek?

Simmons: Star Wars.

Survier and the fighter: Felix how did you get recruited for Chorus?

Felix: Not telling dickface.

Survier and the fighter: Asshole. Dumb guy says what.

Donut: What.

Survier and the fighter: Sarge how's life been treating you.

Sarge: Great.

Survier and the fighter: Grif sorry for the oreo thing.

Grif: Screw you.

Survier and the fighter: Tucker you're a cool guy. How does it feel to be a god of a plane'st and race's women

Tucker: Great.

Me: Mortis Timere's set. For the humans what type of Faunus would you be.

Everyone: Dog, Raven, or alligator.

Me: Ruby if you had to use a new weapon for hunting what would it be?

Ruby: Sword that turns into a SMG.

Me: CRDL you guys are- Wait where are they?

Wolf: Heh heh.

Me: Wolf?

Wolf: (coughs) Six feet under.

Me: Why?

Wolf: Gangbanging Taya and trying to kill Velvet.

Me: Seems legit. Blake what is your favorite fanfiction pairing?

Blake: WolfxNeo.

Me: Legit. Cinder you are basically a bitch. Who taught you?

Cinder: Living on the street for my youth taught me that.

Me: White Fang Zwei is a better fighter then most of you.

WF: F U.

Me: No thank you I swig the females way. Bow chicka bow wow.

Tucker: Holy Shit!

Me: W1ll3r's set Neo can, or would you baby Wolf?

Wolf: GODDAMIT!

Neo: Nooooooooooooo

Me: He asks-

W1ll3r: You guys got to hide me from deadpool. I will pay you all trillons of dollars.

Drax: I got it.

W1ll3r: So did you like the stuff I got you.

Everyone (except Wolf): Yes.

W1ll3r: RvB guys should I have this? (pulls out Andy but drops him)

RvB: Shit no to the Shisno.

W1ll3r: Yang can you beat Caboose in arm wrestleing.

Caboose: We went at it and she won.

Me: Grimkeepers set. Ruby how do you really feel about Faunus.

Ruby: Depends on who it is.

Me: Wolf.

Ruby: Meh.

Wolf: thanks creator.

Me: BGC who's your favorite RWBY character.

BGC: Meh.

Me: thebadasswordswinger154's set Tex if Tucker paid you enough would you have sex with him?

Tex: Hell no.

Me: Caboose have you ever had a girlfriend?

Caboose: Shelia.

Me: Caboose vs. Tex arm wrestle.

(Tex wins)

Me: Ruby vs. Church Sniper battle.

(Ruby wins)

Me: Grif vs. Nora pancake eating contest.

(Nora wins)

Me: Okay the authors name who sent this is me so Caboose if Carolina asked you to be her boyfriend what would you say.

Caboose: I still have Shelia.

Me: Wolf you what to do.

Wolf: (to Neo starts to sing) What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. and I'm so dizzy, Don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under warter but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. 'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you oh.

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, Im around through every mood  
Youre my downfall, youre my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I cant stop singing, its ringing, in my head for you

My heads under water  
But Im breathing fine  
Youre crazy and Im out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
Ill give my all to you  
Youre my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose Im winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Give me all of you oh

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though its hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
Ill give my all to you  
Youre my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose Im winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all of you oh

Neo: (kisses and hugs Wolf) I love you.

Me: Battle time. Wolf vs. a dragon.

Wolf: Wat?

Boom.

the spot where Wolf was standing is gone but Wolf reappers and uses his brute strength to knock it down the dragon ragnorack slashes wolf shattering him.

Yang: How does he have Neo's semblance?

Me: Whoevers blood he ingests he can use their semblance.

Yang: Oh.

Me: I'll explain it more later.

Ragnorock brings his tail.

Neo: Wolf no.

We see Wolf encased in the grim bones but they are armor for him and he teleports up and knocks the dragon out with a lightning infused punch.


	16. Chapter 16

Me: I'm back

Ruby: Where's Wolf?

Me: Had to do something. So let's start with-

Wolf: Yoooooooollllllllllooooooooo

(Wolf jumps in through the roof)

Wolf: Turn down for what.

Velvet: WTF?

Wolf: yeah.

Me: Let's begin. first the survier and the fighter.

the survier and the fighter: Hey Sarge settle a bet what is better a shotgun or sniper.

Sarge: Shotgun. Host.

Me: I use them together.

the survier and the fighter: Ruby how's beacon going?

Ruby: Great. Though Wolf is insane.

Wolf: HEY!

the survier and the fighter: Wolf how is baby Drax?

Wolf: He's good. Biting now.

Taya: Yep.

Azure: Even I agree for once.

Neo: They need sleep.

the survier and the fighter: Velvet do you like carrots?

Velvet: Yes.

the survier and the fighter: Simmons how is it being a cyborg?

Simmons: Meh.

Me: 37's set. Wolf you are to OP.

Wolf: No I'm not.

Everyone (cept me): Yes you are.

Wolf: Just-

Me: Here watch this.(I sent him a video on his scroll)

(he sets it up on our huge projector)

Katia: Wolf if you're watching this then it means I'm dead.

Wolf: Step mom.

Katia: You weren't born out of love like me and Agata thought.

Wolf: NO!

Katia: In reality Your father didn't love your mother but faked it. To make Atlas' strongest weapon.

Wolf: no.

Katia: : Bye son. Your father wanted to use you as a weapon.

Wolf: He was brilliant and we trusted him.

Carson: But he lied to us.

Reaper: He twisted and tortured us and Lied to us!

James: Manipulated us for his own purpose. For what? This Shadow?

Wolf: If he ever shows up I'll kill him.

Me: WF Lieutenant on a scale of 1 to M for how manly you are what would you rate yourself.

WF Lieutenant: M

Me: Coco your favorite clothing store was just bought by EA.

Coco: What a bad day.

?: Yo Caden you started without us.

Me: Sorry Scan. Changing configurerations to my upcoming RvB fic. (the characters are just going to be like they are in my upcoming fic which I am taking OCs for pairings are already decided)

Everyone (except me and Wolf): Open fire.

Wolf: Block.

?: Really.

Weiss: Who are they pointing at them

The first is a man in black Spartan 5 armor with a Assault rifle knife and tomahawk. His A.I. pops up. his name is Dan or Scan

Scan: Agent Scandinavia and his A.I. Xi ready.

The second is a girl in Gen 2 deadeye armor with a sniper. she is Maryland

Maryland: I'm Maryland.

the final is a girl in sliver gen 2 hunter armor with a robotic left hand and a robotic right thumb, pinkie, and ring finger with a battle rifle. she is Arkansas.

Arkansas: Hi.

Me: Did you fight Sharkface's squad.

All of them: Yes.

Me: Scan tell us about your past.

Wolf: Come on brother.

Wash: Wat.

Me: I made these two around the same time so I say their brothers.

Wash: Oh

Scan: My name is Dan Nite 055 or Agent Scandinavia or Scan for short. I was a Spartan II but was kicked out for nearly killing three opponents in a fight after my Augmentations so I was transferred to Allison M. 'Texas' Church's care along with her husband and their children. First my step father Dr. Leonerd L. Church. My step siblings David A. Church or Washington. Carolina L. Church or Carolina. Allison L. 'Tex' Church. and I became a freelancer and I'm dating Dr. Emily Grey.

Grey: Thank you hon.

Me: Badasswordswinger's set. First Yang vs. Tex bikini brawl.

(Tex wins after 3 hours)

Me: second Weiss vs. Wolf singing contest.

Weiss:

She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive oh  
You've been waiting for that  
Stop, hold up, swing your bat  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

She might have let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your Momma gave (Oh yeah)  
You've got a very big shh  
Mouth but don't say a thing  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)

It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (okay)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Yo, I said  
Bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)

Wolf:

Define your meanin' of fun  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more

Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I already know

It's been a long time comin'  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

Define your meanin' of fun is it fuckin' druggin' or guns  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one

Let's take a trip down memory lane (do you remember me?)  
The words circulate in my brain (and what you did to me?)  
You can treat this like another all I'm sayin'  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time comin'  
And the table's turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

This is hardly worth fightin' for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
When my fist hits your face  
And your face hits the floor

It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
'Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down

One of us is goin' down

It's been a long time comin'  
And the table's turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

One of us is goin' down

Me: Wolf wins. A four way death battle between CRDL. sorry Wolf killed them but Sky Lark lated the longest. Now Sword fight between Wolf and Tucker.

(they begin with Wolf being better THEN Tucker disarms him) (wolf throws a knife into Tucker and grabs his sword before kicking Tucker knocking him out)

Me: Is Velvet and Yatsuhashi dating?

Velvet: Yes.

Me: Wolf vs. his OC Zeus.

Wolf: Who's that.

Zeus: Me (cracks his neck and they begin with Wolf having the upper hand then Zeus manges to kick him down but Wolf rolls out of the way)

Wolf: Let's end this. (Zeus charges unleasheing his best attack) Wolf dodges and starts attacking faster and faster then infuses his hand with fire and lightning and hits Zeus and they start clashing and then Wolf is able to use a German Supplex on Zeus knocking him out but Wolf collaspes from exhaustion)

Me: Well to clarify about OCs in my upcoming RvB story you know those three but I have two more Agent California and his A.I. Zeta as for pairing you'll learn next time I update.


	17. Chapter 17

Me: We're back.

Neo: For the.

Wolf: 17th episode.

Me: Let's begin.

the survier and the fighter: Hey Locus want to know what you and the locust have in common?

Locus: What?

the survier and the fighter: You both need squashed. York why don't you wear an eyepatch.

York: Never needed one.

the survier and the fighter: Carolina why did you enlist in project freelancer.

Carolina: We all enlisted to make a difference.

Me: 37's set. to the Adam and the other dude do you have any regrets?

Both: Nope.

Me: Tucker do you agree that Ruby is a walking plushie?

Tucker: Yeah. Hey what was that new series you signed us up for?

Me: My thing of the RT animated adventures. Sharkface to your return he offers a manly brofist.

Sharkface: Okay.

Me: To the grunts after Wyoming left who became your defacto leader.

Grunts: Noone.

Me: Ugh. Port do you still have your strength.

Port: Yes.

Me: Badasswordswinger154's set. Tex vs. everyone else.

Tex: Let's go.

(after about an hour it's Zeus, Neo, Wolf, Drax, and Omegmarvik himself left)

Tex: Come o-.

Wolf: Gotcha. (kicks Tex into a grenade trap)

Me: let's set something straight here. There is now two Texs. Allison M. Texas Church the director's wife, and Allison L. Tex Church the Director's daughter due to me turning the RvB thing to my own story that is upcoming so to ask Texas in this put Texas however if your asking Tex put Tex sorry for the confusion

Me: We'll save this for later. Velvet are you a vegetarian?

Velvet: Yes I get sick if I eat certain meat.

Me: Maine vs. Zues wrestleing match.

(Zeus wins)

Me: If Tucker beats Caboose at arm wrestling Tex has to have sex with him if not Tex get's to rip Grif's balls off.

Sarge: I never thought i'd say this but go Caboose.

(Tucker wins)

Tex: Fuck!

Tucker: What time.

Me: I guess I forgot to tell the RvB's the pairings of the story. (hands out papers)

South: WTH!

Me: Yeah.

Tex: I'd rather that then fucking him.

Me: Insult war between Wolf and Church.

Church: Your a mindless animal.

Wolf: Church you couldn't hit a boars ass with the broad side of a boat oar.

Church: At least I'm smart.

Wolf: Then what's a way to kill an enemy without touching them.

Church: poison.

Wolf: No phone bomb. Dumbass.

Me: I say Wolf wins. Omegamaverik's set. Ruby how do you feel about all the white rose fics.

Ruby: Meh.

Omegamaverik: Weiss thank your father for making me and here's a present.

(wolf catches it)

Wolf: No! (throws it only for it to explode and take his right arm.) Ah!.

Me: Taya get him-.

Azure: Done. (showing her real haircolor blue)

Taya (sewing the replacement arm on him) Want anything?

Wolf: Hand me the bandages. (mummifies his new arm, yes every part of it) Pretty shitty present.

Weiss: Wolf thank you.

Me: That bring us to the main event. Wolf vs. Omegamaverik and Simmons vs. Zeus.

(Simmons loses)

Me: It's Zues and Omegamaverik vs. Wolf.

They take off Wolf getting pummeled and thrown everywhere then his Aura Overdrive fails.

Wolf: I admit my I have done many wrongs in my life. (his Aura overdrive come back in his true Aura colors black and Sliver.)

Wolf: Let's go.

(Wolf take off and quickly knocks Zeus out then he and OmegaMaverik swing there swords at eachother and it sound like thunder and gunshots when the blades touch)

OmegaMaverik stabs Wolf through his gut.

Taya: Wolf!

Wolf: (coughing up blood)Sorry but i'm a lightning rod remember.

OmegaMaverik: There's not a could-

Wolf: Lightning Charge! (Lightning starts hitting Wolf who send it into Omegamaverik who goes through a power surge cause he's a robot, Wolf breaks the blade arm which in turn also breaks his arm off.)

(Wolf pins him down by stabbing him)

Me: Wolf wins.

Taya: (grabs Wolf and starts crying into his wound healing it) You okay.

Wolf: Yeah.

Church: Why is she crying into his wound.

Azure: She's a phoenix faunus.


	18. Chapter 18 season 3 begins

Me: Uptown funk you up!

Grif: Show started dumbass.

Me: Shit.

Neo: Ugh.

Taya: What's up Neo?

Azure: Yeah Neo we haven't seen you like that since the time Cinder took control of Wolf's mind.

Neo: Worst month of my life.

Taya and Azure: Hey at least he came to you.

Neo: Yeah.

Taya: So where is Wolf?

Neo: I don't know-

(cut to RWB and Wolf carrying in a drunk Yang)

Wolf: That's the last time I'm helping you guys with info gathering or whatever the hell you called it.

Neo: What happened.

Wolf: (pointing at Yang) This mother fucker got so drunk.

Blake: You had about 6 yourself.

Wolf: Shinigami and offspring can't get drunk. Remember the prank you guys tried to pull on me.

Azure and Taya: I want to here this.

Wolf: This was back when only Yang would be friendly to me, one night she had detention and I was alone with those three so I was watching T.V. when they gave me a glass of water and asked if it tasted funny. Turns out they tried to kill me from poisoning.

Ruby: It wasn't our best plan.

Me: Well on to the questions which includes some from my friend who still won't get a dam account.

W1ll3r: (falls in through window) That's the last time I let dead pool make the escape plan. Tex here is a button that will make random crap fall on Tucker.

Tex: Thank you.

W1ll3r: Wolf do you know a secret about Gremm? (points to Gremm sleeping in his chair.)

Wolf: The Faunus one?

Me: Yep.

Wolf: Than yeah I know it.

W1ll3r: Neo what would you do if I turned Wolf into a chibi?

Neo: Think on how cute he would be.

W1ll3r: Mercury is that slenderman behind you. Wait Slenderman AHHHH! (jumps out other window.)

Me: That's $500 you owe me.

Nora: (taking off the slender mask) Told you it would work Ren.

Ren: I guess it did.

Me: I'm going go ahead and ask my friend's questions. Taya, what would you do if Wolf died but you could've saved him.

Taya: I don't know.

Me: Azure is your hair orange or blue.

Azure: I dyed it orange but it's blue.

Me: Another one for Azure why were you teaseing Taya in the earlier chapters?

Azure: Cause it's so easy and fun. (looks at Taya) Right hottie.

Taya: Azure!

Me: Team WANT what are you're roles?

Wolf: Team leader/ berkserker.

Neo: Second in command/ Sniper

Ruby: How do you snipe?

Neo: It's sort of a joke but I teleport behind them and stab them.

Taya: Medic.

Azure: Demoltions.

Me: What are your favorite songs?

Wolf: It's tied between You're going down and Nobody asks to be a hero.

Neo: Die by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams.

Taya: Gold by Casey Lee Williams

Azure: I burn by Casey and Jeff.

Me: He says he ships all of you together.

All of them: WTF?

Taya: I'm Wolf's sister.

Azure: (pointing at Taya) And we're something else.

Taya: Yeah wait what.

Me: Wolf what's it like to be mortally wounded?

Wolf: You don't feel much.

Me: Neo do you trust Wolf to save the world?

Neo: Yes.

Me: Omega maverik's set. Wolf why did you stop him from killing Weiss?

Weiss: Yeah I want to know.

Wolf: Heh. Cause She's mine to kill.

Weiss: Wat.

Wolf: I'm just kidding honestly it's cause of it would of reminded me of a 14 year olds death in new world. He idolizied me and had to help this one woman to take care of her two daughters. An RPG hit the vechile he was in I recovered him and saw his legs and lower half was gone he grabbed my hands and told me to tell the girls he was taking care of that he would be alright then died.

Me: Weiss he asks if you would be willing to have a fair fight with him just swords.

Weiss: If he can nearly kill wolf then no way!

Me: Weiss why did your father make you fight the giant armor?

Weiss: Because I wanted a chalnge.

Me: Meta vs. Caboose arm wrestle. If Maine wins you must kiss Ruby on the cheek Weiss.

Caboose wins because Maine fell out of his chair.

Me: Tex where did you learn to kick like you do.

Tex: Girls gotta have secrets.

Me: Grif do you have prosectic balls.

Grif: No!

Me: badasswordswinger's set. The fight will be later. For everyone who is the scariest one here.

RvB: Meta.

RWBY: Wolf.

Me: Who do I pity the most OC wise is Wolf non OC wise is Ruby. 37's set. Is anyone willing to spend the night with handsome jack?

Everyone: No!

Me: CT how far have you gone with Wash.

CT: Wash proposed last night.

Me: Wow. Ozpin Ironwood is plotting against you.

Ozpin: Propably because I didn't turn over Wolf or Neo.

Wolf: I still can kill him.

Neo: Calm down Wolf.

Me: Port are you related to Major Armstrong.

Port: Why of course.

Me: Velvet have you and Yatsu kissed.

Velvet: Duh.

Me: Demo man-

Demo man: Freelancers suck that's all I'm gonna say.

Me: Fight time. First Zeus vs. Tucker.

Tucker quickly gains the upper hand then Zeus uses Dracoinion transformation and blasts Tucker way out of the arena.

Me: Zeus wins. anyway fist fight Tex vs. Carolina vs. Maine, Zeus, Me fist fight.

Tex and Carolina go all out on each other. Same with Zeus and Maine. I just watch as Maine and Tex knock out there oppoents and come after me which I knock both out by using a buch of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees.


	19. Chapter 19

Me: We're back.

Neo: Oh boy.

Zeus: So you gonna unveil the truth about me Caden?

Neo: Which is?

Me: He's from another world sort of like ours.

Neo: What else?

Me: He's your brother.

Everyone but me, Zeus, and baddasswordswinger: ...WTF!

Zeus (to Wolf): I feel like I should kick your ass.

Wolf: Why?

Zeus: You had sex with my sister!

Wolf: My wife.

Me: Let's start.

W1ll3r: (Comes up from underground.) Church why does your aim suck?

Church: Because people fuck with my guns sights.

W1ll3r: sure. Grif if you beat Tucker in a fight I'll give you an endless amount of food.

Grif: Alright.

Tucker: I'll win.

Grif wins.

Grif: That's for sleeping with my sister.

W1ll3r: Gremm I dare you to kiss Cinder or Nora. Hope you live.

Gremm kisses Cinder

Cinder: I'll kill you!

W1ll3r: to the random guy in the corner is that you dead pool?

Random Guy: No.

W1ll3r: Well I'm gonna go dig some more. (jumps down hole.)

Me: Dammit. You owe me $2000.

Badasswordswinger154: (Crashes through the roof) I'm never trusting Tex again.

Tex: So what?

Badasswordswinger154: You said you would have a hole opened for me.

Tex: And you opened it.

Badasswordswinger154: I hate you bitch. Neo did you find Wolf scary at first.

Neo: Well of course he was covered in blood when we first meet and he was slaughtering my allies then iwas able to get lucky and break his right arm. Next time we meet up was when the White fang stormed the prison where Roman was. I let Roman out. Wolf arrives then we fought then I was betrayed by Roman. Then before Roman could kill me Wolf gave his right arm to save me.

Badasswordswinger154: Wolf do you like raw meet.

Wolf: Depends on what it is.

Neo: Ask him about the hunt.

Me: Oh yeah.

Wolf: Fine Grimm is good.

Me: The eatathon is canceled the food went missing. Anyway 37's set. Oobleck are you faster than Ruby.

Oobleck: no.

Me: Yang can you punch a hole in a metal gear.

Yang: Yes.

Me: Blake is ninjas of love porn?

Blake: Yes.

Me: Demo man who is your favorite RWBY girl?

Demo man: Cinder.

Me: Red zealot, Church took the flag.

Red Zealot: TOWAR!

W1ll3r: Mercury how do you annoy Emerald?

Mercury: Just talking about random crap.

W1ll3r: I'm the one who keeps punching you in your sleep.

Mercury: Cinder said it was the tooth fairy.

W1ll3r: Neo, are you the dominant one in the relationship?

Neo: It all depends.

W1ll3r: Here you go. (Gives her a plushie of Wolf) I found it in another universe. Wolf, U mad bruh? (turns Wolf into a chibi) and that's why I ask.

Wolf: (turns self back to normal) Nope.

W1ll3r: Gremm fight Yang remember to make her mad.

Me: Alright fight.

Gremm makes the first move which is to take some of Yangs hair.

Yang: (goes ultra anger mode) You bastard.

Yang starts striking Gremm faster and faster until she knocks him out.

Me: The main event Me vs. the Badasswordswinger154 in a fight let's go.

We start out punching each other before he's able to launch me away.

Me: This isn't a fist fight so Rasengan. (I form the well known jutsu and hit him with it.)

Badassoerdswinger154: Chidori! (hits me launching me away.)

Me: (pulls out flamethrower) My songs know what you did in the dark, so light em' up (lights it up.)

Fight over

Neo: Is he alive?

Me: Most likely. Well see yah later.


	20. Chapter 20

Me: We're back with two additions. I went to an alternate Remnant and met an 11 year old Mute Neo and a 12 year old Wolf.

12 Year old Wolf: Yo.

11 Year old Neo (Writes) Hi.

Me: Anyway let's start with 37's set. To Cinder, Your hot.

Cinder: Of course.

Me: Innie sniper are you the best sniper here?

Innie Sniper: Yes.

Me: BULL SHIT!

Innie sniper: Why you say that?

Me: LASER SIGHT! To deadpool HEYOO. Tucker, how is your kid so big?

Tucker: He grows fast.

Me: Yatsu are you the best swordsman here.

Yatsu: No.

Wolf: Dude come on I was trained by the best swordmisstress.

Me: Emerald here's a button that will make a random bull appear and hit Mercury.

Emerald: Thanks.

Me: Caboose, Church says that if you beat Yang in a fight while your angry he'll be your best friend.

Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHEAL. J CABOOSE AND I HATE YIN YANGS.

Yang: Come on blue boy.

(yang wins)

W1ll3r: Wolf do you want a healing factor?

Wolf: I have one it's just I don't use it very much.

W1ll3r: Caden what would you do if I put you in the ocean, space, and Pluto again?

Me: I would throw you off a bridge into a wood chipper and then lit the pieces on fire.

W1ll3r: Here's the money I owe you.

Me: Thanks. Badasswordswinger154's set. Grif and Nora did you eat the food for the eatathon?

Nora: nope.

Grif: It got canceled.

Me: All our food was ate. Shark face why do you call yourself Shark face?

Shark face: Because half of my face looks like a sharks.

Me: W1ll3r, why do you keep showing up in weird places.

W1ll3r: Because it's fun.

Me: Deadpool what is your correlation with W1ll3r?

Deadpool: We're roommates.

Me: Tex how many men have you slept with?

Tex: To many to count.

Me: Taya he says he thought phoenix faunus were just a myth.

Taya: The 4 lengedary breeds aren't a myth. just there's low numbers in them.

Me: Tex Who do you like most?

Tex: Myself.

Me: How did you pass school?

Caboose: Wat is school?

Me: Never mind. Cinder do you have any siblings and are they anything like you.

Cinder: Maybe?

Me: Qrow how did you know Zeus was in danger when he was twelve.

Qrow: Beowulf howl and screams.

Wolf: YOU!

Qrow: YOU!

Dragon: Wolf you know him?

Qrow: Know him he tried to kill me.

Wolf: But I had to get knocked away by his daughter.

Me: Church have you been classified as a nerd.

Church: Yes.

Omegamaverick: Yang if I was to kill Ruby what would you do?

Yang: You wouldn't get a step away before I killed you.

Omegamaverick: Church for an A.I. why do you suck at aiming.

Church: Someone keeps messing with my sights.

Omegamaverick: Wolf if you hadn't used your powers in that last fight would you have died.

Wolf: I was trying to get my healing power working but it wouldn't work.

Omegamaverick: Ozpin how did you know Ruby's mother?

Ozpin: Our teams were friends with one another. Also I know one thing Ruby's mother dropped off the map two years before Ruby was born and came back one year before she was born.

Wolf: So you're sending us on a wild goose hunt.

Ozpin: No.

Wolf: I call bullshit.

Ozpin: You can say what you want but I believe Ruby has a brother or sister.

Omegamaverick: Lopez sorry for no one being able to understand you.

Lopez: ... Madre di dios.

Omegamaverick: Blake death to all faunus.

All faunus in room: (flipping him off) Fuck you.

Omegamaverick: Blake what was it like working for the white fang?

Blake: Meh.

Omegamaverick: Ruby do you have a crush on anyone in this room.

Ruby: Maybe. That info is the authors.

Me: Yes.

Omegamaverick: Church for a fellow A.I. how is it that you are dumber than most humans.

Church: I was ripped to fragments.

Omegamaverick: Wolf one day rematch no powers just blades.

Wolf: Deal.

Omegamaverick: Tex do you and Meta get along?

Tex: HELL NO!

Omegamaverick: Caboose how is freckals?

Caboose: Fine.

Omegamaverick:Tucker how was it doing Grifs sister.

Tucker: That's my privacy.

Wolf: Run bitch run!

(Wolf starts pummeling Tucker)

Omegamaverick: Sarge do you have any family.

Sarge: No.

Me: My friends questions. Who do I ship besides OcxNeo in RWBY. I'll tell everyone if they promise not to hate on me. Did Wolf's real mother die after childbirth like I said. That one no and yes. No she did not die but yes she died like eight years later. Do I screw the cannon? Hell yes. I introduced DNA changes where Humans for a year or can be Faunus or the other way around. Is Wolf's mother known in the show. Yes and no. She's been mentioned but not seen. Wait I've given away too much. Crap. Anyway is there an easy way to tell who I ship? Yes. Anyway the fights.

Omegamaerick vs. RWBY

After a hour fight Omegamaverick knocks them down. He moves to kill Ruby.

Wolf: No! (runs faster than Ruby blocks the blade with his own) I won't lose any more friends!

Omegamaverick: So be it Wolf.

They start using their swords to fight. Omegamaverick starts gaining ground to Wolf. Wolf then pulls a katana out of his other katana to dual weild and then win.

Locus, Felix, and Sharkface vs. Zeus, Wolf, and Yang.

RWBY win


	21. Chapter 21

Me: We're just jumping right in. Omegamaverick go.

Omegamaverick: Wolf why is it that when I go to kill someone you get in the way?

Wolf: Cause I see a bit of Roman in you.

Omegamaverick: Ruby next time Wolf won't save you same for you Schnee.

Wolf: Yeah sure and I'm not Summer Rose's son.

Everyone but people who read Wolf's tale, I told, or know already: What.

Me: Like my greatest idea.

Weiss: That explains why only Ruby, Neo, or Yang could talk to you about Taya and Azure's deaths.

Blake: Ruby told me.

Weiss: Why didn't you tell me Ruby?

Ruby: Um.

Wolf: She didn't want to give you a heart attack.

Omegamaverick: All Faunus (flips them off). Wolf I've got better armor and cloacking tech. Me vs. You now.

Wolf: Ruby scythe.

Ruby: You got it brother. (throws the scythe to him)

They charge each other and start hitting each other. Wolf loses the scythe and Omega cloacks.

Wolf: (pulls a knife) Hmm. You know when a knife hits an invisible object it shows up. (throws knife into Omega's chest) Got yah. (pulls out TT-33 Tokarev pistol and fire eight shots into him)

Me: Yeah.

Omega: Really?

Wolf: Explosive bullets.

BOOM

Omega goes flying but comes back

Omega: Nice try.

Wolf: Heh.

Omega: What?

Wolf: (points behind Omega) Thermite Grenade.

Omega: Crap.

BOOM

Me: Okay Wolf wins. 37's set. since he got castle grushers he will force episodic fights on you Badasses and morons. Today Grif vs. the Evil Wizard.

(Grif loses)

Me: Anyway Cinder what outfit of yours is your favorite.

Cinder: The dance outfit.

Me: Ruby Tucker says he's a better sniper then you.

Ruby: Yeah sure.

Me: Sharkface have you gotten revenge yet?

Sharkface: (points to Wash) He's still alive.

Me: Locus how far will you go in your job before you feel your orders have crossed the line?

Locus: Meh.

Me: Another thing is I have to say I don't get why everyone hates you and Felix. You two are good villians but the meta was better but still I knew that you two weren't working with your sides because of Felix's willingness to kill his own men and you were acting strange around the feds. I know people will stop reading this cause of that but fuck them. Anyway Blake are you a shinobi?

Blake: No.

Me: Sarge, Church is thinking of running against you in the next election.

Sarge: The reds will win.

Me: Badasswordswinger's set. Caboose do you have a sister?

Caboose: No.

Me: Yang have gotten any leads on your mother?

Yang: Sadly no.

Me: Okay Wolf and Omega have already fought but I'll put that in next episode so don't worry. 11 yr old Neo do you hate Zeus for not looking for you after that day?

11 yr old Neo: (writes) Hell Yes!

Me: Nora go ahead smack Grif for eating all the pancakes.

(Nora smacks Girf for that)

Me: Alright so

BOOM

W1ll3r: Well that was something. Wolf and Caden what are the four lengendary Faunus breeds?

Me: Phoenix, Grimm, Eagle, and Squid.

W1ll3r: Gremm do you know anyone who is a grimm Faunus or know more about them?

Gremm: You could say that.

W1ll3r: Wolf what would happen if I used the buttons on everyone here except you, Neo, and Caden.

Wolf: I wouldn't care that much.

W1ll3r: Donut, are you a homosexual?

Donut: Maybe.

W1ll3r: Caden, Will Gremm appear in any more chapters of Wolf's tale?

Me: Yeah he will but for the next three chapters it's Wolf's past.

W1ll3r: I'm out (summons a gundam robot that makes a hole in the roof then flies out creating another hole in the roof.)

Me: Goddamn it! $40,000 in dameges I cannot catch a fucking break.


	22. Chapter 22 this one goes to 23

Me: Sorry for this not being sooner but I've been busy. Any way 37's set. Grif for losing to the evil wizard you must play Hong Kong 97.

Grif: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Any way. Next match is Church vs. the barbarian king.

(church loses somehow shooting himself in his own back)

Me: Wow you suck.

Church: Give me a break!

Me: No wonder you died in the season finale. Anyway this is 37's set. Caboose how strong are you.

Caboose: I don't know.

Me: Donut are you aware of the sexuality jokes made about you?

Donut: People make jokes about me? They must be rude.

Drax: (growls at Donut) Shut up.

Me: Mercury your new nickname is quick kick.

Mercury: Figures.

Me: Blake you have been selected as queen of the Faunus.

Blake: Thank you.

Me: badasswordswinger154's set. Grif when you're at an all you can eat place when will you stop?

Grif: NEVER!

Me: Cinder why are you evil? We were never given a reason why.

Cinder: You'll find out.

Me: Tex did you really ever have sex with Church?

Tex: No.

Me: Sarge he'd support you for president but he's not American.

Sarge: This is president of the world we're talking about.

Me: Nora how many pancakes can you eat?

Nora: Every single one!

Me: Yang how many bars have restraining orders on you?

Yang: Too many to count.

Me: Aside from my OC's who is my favorite character? Tex. W1ll3r's set.

W1ll3r

W1ll3r: (W1ll3r runs in asleep firing guns everywhere) Fuck, bitch, dammit! Fuck you Freddy Krueger! (W1ll3r wakes up bringing freddy with him) Huh? OH, MOTHER FUCKER! (blows Freddy up) Yeah he's dead but I wouldn't go to sleep anytime soon. Anyway Cinder and Emerald would you mind if I blew up Mercury?

Cinder: Nope.

W1ll3r: (shoots at Mercury who kicks it at Wolf)

Wolf: Bitch. (kicks it into a recently revived Roman)

Roman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Wolf: I win!

W1ll3r: Caden can I pay with a gundam robot or one of the power rangers zords?

Me: Sure.

W1ll3r: Wash, mind if we fight if I kill you I'll just revive you.

Wash: No I've already fought Wolf. I know that you'll win.

W1ll3r: Would you guys mind if I stay? I'm still staying either way. Wolf do you know what types of Grimm Faunus there are or know anyone who is a grimm Faunus?

Wolf: I've only met a beo wolf Faunus and that's Gremm.

W1ll3r: Also here. (gives Wolf and Gremm lots and lots of money) I stole from some people mainly Weiss. Cinder you are quite beautiful is that natural?

Cinder: Yes it is.

W1ll3r: Ruby and Yang I have a gadget that might help you find your mother. Would you like it when it's out of beta.

Wolf: (jokily) Straight outta beta! (one of the song by easy e plays)

Yang: Yes.

Ruby: Sure.

the survier and the fighter: I'm back bitches! And after a month I have questions but first I bring gifts. Grif here you go. (throws the grif shot to him)

Wolf: (takes it from Grif) You owe me this.

the survier and the fighter: Well here's five pounds of sugar.

Grif: Thinks.

the survier and the fighter: Heres a sniper rifle for you Tucker.

Wolf: (takes it) This too.

the survier and the fighter: Caboose here's some paintball guns. Wolf here a device that alters your appearance. But it might fry your brain. (hands it to Wolf using tongs) Simmons here's star wars movie singed by the cast.

Simmons: (screams like a fan girl) Thank you!

the survier and the fighter: Yang I found some info on your mom. A man saw someone who looked a lot like you up in Atlas.

Wolf: Ummmmmm. Man i'm a huge procrastinator.

the survier and the fighter: onto my questions. For all Faunus how does it work if you have the parts?

Wolf: I can smell better then anyone.

Blake: I can hear better then anyone.

the survier and the fighter: Are Grimm Faunus like croupt soul or pure evil.

Wolf: No.

the survier and the fighter:Last but not least you all must do the ice bucket challenge and the banana sprt challenge. you have 24 hours good luck.

Wolf: (throws his money in the air.) We're covered.

Me: A question from a guest. I could post Wolf and make him part of a story. No thanks. Another one from a different guest I think. Team RWBY you guys should go for a visit to "the land of the midnight sun" He's sure Blake knows what he's talking about.

Blake: Nope.

Me: smx's set. Who would win Maine or Meta.

Meta: (raises his hand)

Me: Would Caboose and Ruby make a cookie club if he sends them cookies?

Caboose and Ruby: YES!

Me: Would Wash and Yang go out if they knew each other and were the same age?

Yang: Probably.

Wash: Maybe.

Omega maverick: Wolf we have clashed and you have won so ugh! (bows) you are indeed my superior. But I still have a few tricks up my slaves so Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahah Keep Neo close if you wish for her to live to her normal life span. (disappears and reappears) Yang do you know the woman who saved you?

Yang: Raven Branwen yeah.

Omegmaverick: Weiss how do you feel that your sister is going to be in season 3?

Weiss: Happy.

Omega maverick: Wo;f I'm done being beaten by you so I've harnessed the very essece of darkness so (turns into a demonic robtioc creature) I AM OMEGA AND YOU SHALL DIE WOLF!

Wolf: FUCK!

Cliffhanger! next chapter based on question will have some new characters.


	23. Chapter 23

Omega: (blasting at Wolf with dark energy) Die!

Wolf: (taking cover) NEVER!

Roman: Defiant as always.

Wolf: Shut up! (opens a portal)

(two Wolfs exit the portal, one looking like the joker and the other looking like scarecrow off Arkham Knight)

J Wolf: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! (pulls out two machine guns and opens fire)

S Wolf: FEAR ME! (blasts Omega with Grimm blood which makes people expirence their worst fears)

Omega: No! No! Get away from me! Nooooooooooooooooo!

S Wolf: Hmmmm. Weak.

Me: So starting off we have Jackelthelurker's question! Fight the last battalion from hellsing ultimate. Sorry but no.

thebadasswordswinger154: Wolf, Zeus is about to unleash his ultimate form.

Wolf: Meh.

thebadasswordswinger154: Tex, how much do you hate the red team?

Tex: I wouldn't say I hate them. They just annoy me.

thebadasswordswinger154: red vs blue vs freelancers vs Wolf

Me: That will come on chapter 25.

thebadasswordswinger154: Roman you're going to hell. (Blows him up)

Roman: Ow!

Me: SMX's set. (gives Ruby and Caboose cookies)

Ruby: The cookie club of cookie lovers!

Me: Who is faster Carolina or Oobleck?

Carolina: Me.

Me: Are Ozpin and the director working together?

Ozpin: No.

S Wolf: In my universe you are.

Ozpin: That's your universe.

Me: Yes I am planning that fic out.

J Wolf: Also mine.

Me: C.T. who would you go out with?

C.T.: Well i proposed to Wash last night.

Wash: Yo!

Me: Wolf SMX sent you this. (gives Wolf a storm rifle.) (I kick Grif) He sent you that.

the survier and the fighter: Church do you regret destroying your memories?

Church: Nope!

the survier and the fighter: Sun are you and Blake a thing?

Sun: No.

the survier and the fighter: Sigma do you regret turning Maine into a feral animal?

Sigma: No.

the survier and the fighter: Would you have done the same to Carolina?

Sigma: Yes.

Me: 37's set! Church your punishment is playing Sliver Surfer for NES!

Church: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Tucker vs. the cone head groom.

(Tucker wins with a swish, swish, stab!)

Me: Coco can we see modeling pictures of you?

Coco: (gives them to everyone)

Me: Ruby, boxers or briefs? Wait what? (starts laughing)

J Wolf: (starts laughing)

Ruby: Boxers.

Me: (laughs harder) Blake can we see your ninja costume?

Blake: I don't have one.

Me: Sharkface, I'm sorry for what you went through.

Sharkface: Doesn't matter.

Me: Locus...

Locus: I knoiw what you're going to say.

Me: I miss Felix.

Locus: (activates energy sword) Yeah...

Me: To all who is you're favorite dragon ball villain?

(answers vary) A.N. I'm too lazy to put in the answers but might later.

W1ll3r: (crawls out of a box) DAMMIT! I'm putting air holes next time! Anyway Wolf when did you know Gremm was a beowolf Faunus?

Wolf: When I figured out there was negative aura at Beacon.

W1ll3r: Ruby and Yang here is the device i promised you but you might want to bring someone who has a close connection to Grimm.

Ruby: Thanks!

W1ll3r: Cinder, what are your plans for the Grimm and who do you plan to use with the Grimm?

Cinder: Nothing.

W1ll3r: Tucker, give me five bucks and I'll beat Flex's ass for you.

Tucker: I CAN TAKE HIM!

W1ll3r: Blake, you know that two souls one body book you have, it's sound like the Hulk and Bruce Banner, ever heard of them?

Blake: It's Dr. Jekayll and Mr. Hyde.

Me: Good book.

W1ll3r: I'm going to my room. *walks into a door half my height, but music and loud games can be heard*

Me: And that's the end.

S Wolf: OF YOUR SOULS!

Omega: STAY AWAY!

(lights fade to black)


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry I've been busy. I'll try to write more


End file.
